It is known to use various means to boost depleted automotive batteries to a point where the vehicle containing the depleted battery can be started. The most common external sources used for this purpose are the batteries of operating vehicles and purpose-built charging systems. Each of these means of boosting a depleted automotive battery has significant limitations.
Boosting a depleted automotive battery by connecting the battery of an operating vehicle to the battery to be boosted can be a dangerous process. If the cables used to connect the depleted battery to the operational battery are connected incorrectly, sparks may be produced at the connection points and one or both of the batteries may even explode. However, the most obvious problem with using an operational vehicle to boost a depleted automotive battery is that in many situations where a depleted automotive battery requires boosting, an operational vehicle to provide the boost is not readily available. Complicating matters further is that the output voltage of the depleted battery and the output voltage of the operational battery must be the same in order for this method of boosting to work.
Various types of purpose-built charging systems may be used to charge or boost a depleted automotive battery. These charging systems can also produce sparks and explosions of the depleted battery if connected incorrectly. The voltage output of the charging system must be compatible with the voltage output of the depleted battery. Finally, these charging systems typically require a connection to an external power outlet in order to operate.
It is therefore desirable to provide a self-contained automotive battery booster system that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.